


confrontation.

by fluteandguqin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: Nightmares plague Nico's restless sleep, causing him to wander aimlessly around camp in the dead of night. That night, he runs into the last person he wants to see.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	confrontation.

Nico woke up with a scream dying in his throat. His shirt stuck to his back, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and the back of his neck.

It had been like this for… a very long time. Ever since he’d been rescued. He thought that, perhaps, after the war was won, he would be able to relax. But the dreams remained.

Shaking, Nico rolled out of bed, peeling the sheets off of himself. He washed his face and changed his clothes, then made way out of the cabin.

He wandered aimlessly, attempting to take deep breaths, hoping for the fresh air to help him relax.

When he was near the canoe lake, he heard gentle plopping sounds of something rhythmically being thrown into the water. He went to check it out.

However, when he reached the banks of the lake, he regretted his decision to investigate. He would’ve recognized that black head of hair anywhere. The boy was sitting by the lake, throwing pebbles into it, illuminated by the moonlught.

Him and Percy had not spoken much since… since Croatia. Nico was sure that Percy had not found out, after all, Jason wouldn’t do something like that. But he still couldn’t face him.

Nico turned and attempted to make his getaway, before it was too late.

“Nico?”

He froze. He didn’t dare move. Perhaps, if he stayed very quiet…

“It is you.” The voice was much closer now.

Nico slowly turned. “Hey.”

“Hey there.”

They both stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Percy rubbed the back of his neck. “So, um… What are you doing here?”

Nico shrugged. “Oh, just, you know… Taking a walk.”

“In the middle of the night?”

Nico frowned. “And what about you?” He deflected the question.

It was Percy’s turn to shrug. “Just… taking a walk.”

They fell silent again.

“Wanna…? I was by the lake and…” Percy trailed of, unsure how to form the question.

Nico shrugged. He followed Percy to the banks of the lake, sitting on the docks beside him, their feet hanging above the water.

“You have them too, don’t you?” Percy spoke.

Nico stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Nightmares,” Percy said softly.

Nico didn’t respond.

“I’m not really good at, um, reading people. But I can only imagine… Tartarus… I can’t even imagine how it must’ve been for you, alone…”

Images flashed through Nico’s mind. He shook his head, trying to focus on his surroundings. The trees, the rippling water. Percy…

He wished he could reassure Percy. He wished he could say that he was able to handle it, that it wasn’t a big deal. But it would’ve been a lie. And Nico wasn’t sure he could lie to Percy. Which only presented other issues, but he didn’t want to think about it.

“I manage,” he finally got out, because he needed to say something.

Percy nodded. “I don’t have a solution either. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Once again a silence fell upon them, which Nico was grateful for.

But of course, it had to be broken, in the worst way possible.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Nico clenched his fists, once again beginning to tremble. “I haven’t.”

“I know you…” Percy paused, as if he didn’t have the words to express himself. “I know you like to keep to yourself, which is fine. Just… I don’t know… These days you’ve really been…”

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” Nico said sharply.

When he dared look up, Nico was unfortunately met with Percy’s striking green eyes. He couldn’t hold his gaze. He looked away.

“You’re doing it again,” Percy said.

“I’m not doing anything!”

“Alright. I won’t push you.”

Nico’s heart rose to his throat. His hands shook. He bowed his head, helplessly staring at his own lap.

“Hey, um, you okay?” Percy asked. A hand on Nico’s shoulder. He pushed it away.

“Percy Jackson, you are so stupid,” Nico said through gritted teeth.

Percy started, leaning away from the other. Not knowing what to do, he attempted to joke.

“I get that a lot.” He laughed nervously.

Nico shook his head. “I should probably—I’m going back to my cabin.” He stood up, but his knees buckled and he almost fell face first into the lake.

An arm around his waist, Percy was by his side, steadying him.

Nico held onoto Percy’s sleeve, staring at the water, illuminated by the moonlight.

“You okay? You’re really acting weird…” Percy muttered.

Nico crumbled. He wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and held him close. He didn’t know if it was devastating or comforting that Percy held him back.

Percy stroked Nico’s hair. He was stupid. He didn’t understand what he was doing to Nico.

Nico choked on a sob. “Stop,” he muttered.

Percy froze. “Stop what? Am I hurting you?”

Nico balled his fists and rested them on Percy’s chest. He gave a very weak punch, and then another. “Stop—being—nice to me,” he barely got the words out.

“Nico, you’re shaking. Tell me what’s wrong…” Percy sounded unsure. He must’ve been aware that he couldn’t help Nic. Nothing could help him.

“You’re what’s wrong! You—can’t be so nice to me when you—you don’t feel the same—” Nico wrung himself from Percy’s hold. He stomped off the docs.

“Nico, wait!” Percy went after him in a jog.

Everywhere Nico went, grass withered and died at his feet. He was making way for his cabin, to lock himself away and cry pathetically where no one could see him.

A hand on his wrist.

“Let me go!”

“Shh! We can’t get caught,” Percy spoke in a hushed tone. “Nico please. You’re my friend, I don’t want to lose you over something—I don’t even know what’s going on!”

Nico shook his head pathetically. “I don’t want to be your friend,” he whispered.

“Then what…”

_I love you._ He tasted the words on his tongue, but he couldn’t speak.

“I can’t tell if you don’t want to be my friend anymore or if you—want to be—more…” Percy laughed nervously.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Nico spat.

“Nico, look at me.”

He didn’t. He refused to.

A hand on his cheek, gently tilting his face up. Nico still kept his gaze downcast.

And then, lips pressed to his. Nico jerked back, eyes wide.

“What the Hades was that!?” He spoke breathlessly.

“A kiss?” Percy shrugged sheepishly. “I figured I might, uh, go for it since… I’m sorry. Did you not like it?”

“Jackson, you are such a dumbass,” Nico said. He grabbed Percy by the shirt and pulled him in.


End file.
